In between
by Yosshi-chan
Summary: OS Post-Reichenbach inspiré de la chanson de Linkin Park. Sherlock se pose beaucoup de questions très sérieuses sans rapport avec la science, mais avec sa relation avec John. Il ne se sent plus à sa place après son retour d'entre les morts, il cherche à être quelqu'un de bien, mais ne sait pas comment faire, et sent que John lui en veut. Evocation de johnlock. Fin ouverte.
1. In between

Bonsoir tout le monde ! Je fais un bref retour sur le site pour vous offrir cette _chose_.

Au début, je m'étais dit "non, tu résisteras. Ce n'est pas parce que la série 'Sherlock' est la huitième merveille du monde que tu dois _forcément_ ficcer dessus".  
Et puis, je me suis dit "bon. Allez. Juste un petit OS, pour te le sortir de la tête. Mais tu ne le publieras pas, c'est trop OOC".  
Et finalement... "rah j'ai trop envie de le faire lire à _quelqu'un_".

Donc je vous propose un OS. Du Johnlock qui n'en est pas explicitement (hin hin vivent les fins ouvertes). Inspiré d'une chanson de Linkin Park.

Comme j'avais écrit ce texte d'abord pour moi-même, il est composé de divers passages en anglais, en particulier pour les dialogues (imaginer Sherlock et John parler français, alors que j'ai développé une allergie à la VF? Nan, pas possible). C'est pourquoi j'ai publié deux chapitres pour cet OS, l'un en VO, l'autre avec toutes les traductions nécessaires (pour les anglophobes^^).

Bonne lecture :)

**Han ouay le disclaimer, avant de commencer (j'avais presque**** oublié):** Les personnages appartiennent à Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss (qui les ont volé à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, en petits fanboys qu'ils sont), les paroles de la chanson que j'ai utilisée appartiennent à Linkin Park, les physiques étrangement attirants de Sherlock et John appartiennent à Benedict Timothy Carlton Cumberbatch (non, je fais pas une fixette sur son nom de malade ) et Martin John (prédestiné, huh-uh) C. Freeman !

* * *

**In between**

Cette soirée n'était pas spécialement différente d'une autre, au 221B Baker Street. John regardait la télé, Sherlock examinait des échantillons de sang au microscope. La cuisine était bien plus propre et en bien meilleur état qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été avant… avant qu'il ne se jette du toit d'un hôpital.

Il inspira profondément et plus bruyamment qu'il n'aurait cru. John ne tourna pas la tête pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas en train de s'intoxiquer aux vapeurs chimiques. Cette constatation continuait de l'ennuyer. Il repoussa son microscope et joignit les mains sous son menton, comme en prière. Il repensa à La Femme. Ce qu'elle avait dit sur lui. Qu'il croyait en une instance supérieure, en l'occurrence lui-même.

Dans l'état actuel des choses, il ne savait plus quoi en penser.

Cette soirée _était_ différente d'une autre. Différente des soirées d'avant. Baker Street était différent. John était différent. Tout ce qui l'entourait portait la marque de sa longue absence. Tout avait changé, s'était peu à peu obscurci depuis ses fausses funérailles, et il ne rentrait plus dans la place qu'il avait laissée. Comme si le monde avait essayé de remplir le vide de son départ et que le trou qui restait encore était trop petit pour tout ce qu'il était, maintenant qu'il était de retour. Il n'y avait plus de place pour les mêmes choses qu'avant, plus de place pour son exaspération, son impatience, son inconséquence. John n'était plus aussi indulgent. Il acceptait tout juste sa présence, et Sherlock soupçonnait qu'il ne le tolérait que parce que Mrs Hudson avait pleuré en le voyant revenir d'entre les morts.

John n'avait pas pleuré. Il ne s'était pas évanoui, ne s'était pas énervé, n'avait pas crié, n'avait pas souri, n'avait pas sursauté. Il l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux, à travers son crâne, loin vers l'horizon. Il n'avait rien dit, à part que sa chambre était toujours vide.

Ce n'était pas ce que Sherlock avait prévu. Il avait cru devoir répondre à des questions, à des accusations. Il avait cru pouvoir s'expliquer, reprendre tout comme avant. John n'avait rien demandé. Sherlock n'eut jamais l'occasion de lui raconter son dilemme sur le toit. Il ne se trouva jamais obligé d'avouer cette unique larme qui avait glissé pour se perdre dans son écharpe. Quelqu'un d'autre expliqua tout à John, sans doute Lestrade, l'un de ces soirs où ils étaient au pub ensemble.

Sherlock était de retour sans être vraiment là.

Il avait résolu une enquête une semaine auparavant. La première depuis sa réhabilitation. John l'avait accompagné, comme par mécanisme. Absorbé par le mystère qui se présentait à lui, Sherlock n'avait pas fait attention. Il avait eu l'impression que tout rentrait dans l'ordre. Il avait même eu l'impression que John s'amusait de nouveau à ses côtés. Mais l'enquête était bouclée et Baker Street était silencieux depuis une semaine.

Durant son absence, Sherlock s'était remis à fumer et John s'était remis à boiter. Si ce dernier ne remarchait toujours pas normalement, au moins le détective avait réussi à faire semblant que la cigarette ne lui manquait pas.

Il essayait d'être quelqu'un de bien pour que John arrête de lui en vouloir.

Il posa ses deux mains à plat sur le bois de la table. Quelqu'un de bien ne se fait pas passer pour mort auprès de son seul ami sujet au SPT. Quelqu'un de bien ne se contente pas de sauver tout le monde à la fin par satisfaction personnelle, pour résoudre une énigme ou pour ne pas se trouver seul. Quelqu'un de bien fait attention.

C'est tout.

Il avait la capacité de _faire attention_. Il voyait et observait ce que personne ne pouvait même soupçonner. Mais il ne voyait et n'observait que ce qui l'intéressait. Ce n'était pas grave. C'était qui il était. Il n'avait jamais cherché à plaire aux autres. Mais John aurait dû être différent.

John aurait dû être différent parce que John était différent. Et pourtant il lui avait fait croire qu'il était mort pour avoir les coudées franches et laver son nom. Comme il avait accablé cette dame de reproches pour avoir plus rapidement des informations sur la disparition des enfants de cet ambassadeur, enlevés par Moriarty.

Il n'en avait rien à faire d'être le _freak_, il était indifférent à ce qu'on pensait de lui. Cela ne lui posait aucun problème de se servir d'inconnus moins brillants que lui pour parvenir à ses fins. Mais John était l'exception. John complétait ses lacunes. John lui apprenait à _en avoir quelque chose à faire_. Il lui disait ce qui était _good_ et ce qui était _a bit not good_. Et bizarrement, d'une façon totalement surprenante, Sherlock lui en était reconnaissant. Il cherchait son approbation. Il essayait d'apprendre ce qu'il lui enseignait. Il essayait d'être gentil avec Molly. De lui dire qu'elle comptait. Parce que c'était vrai.

Sherlock pouvait devenir quelqu'un de bien si John était encore là pour faire de lui un humain complet. Il pouvait retrouver cette sincérité qu'il avait étant enfant et qu'il avait perdue au fil du temps, à mesure qu'il apprenait que c'était un désavantage de prêter attention aux autres. D'être triste quand on n'est pas aimé. D'être blessé quand on est repoussé.

Mais John n'était plus vraiment là, ou ce n'était plus vraiment _John_, ce John, son John. Alors il essayait tout seul, il cherchait tout seul cette ancienne sincérité, il tentait par lui-même de construire cet autre lui, qui serait entièrement comme avant, mais avec plus d'humain. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Peut-être que John lui pardonnerait s'il voyait que Sherlock n'était pas une machine.

Il faisait attention. La cuisine restait propre, il ne jouait du violon qu'en journée, il ne criait plus, il ne multipliait pas les patchs de nicotine. D'une part parce que John n'était plus patient. D'autre part pour prouver qu'il était capable de faire attention pour lui. Que s'il ne le faisait pas avant, c'était parce qu'il savait que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Mais qu'il était capable de tenir compte de John.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. Il y avait énormément de choses qu'il voulait dire à John, mais tout restait coincé dans sa gorge, alors il espérait pouvoir faire suffisamment sans mots.

La seule chose qu'il avait réellement eu l'occasion de dire, c'était une promesse. Une simple promesse.

_Promise you'll never leave again._

Ces quelques mots, John les avait prononcés pendant l'enquête. Quand il se retournait encore souvent pour vérifier que Sherlock était toujours là, était toujours vivant. Il avait compris ce que cela signifiait. Il n'était pas seulement toléré à Baker Street. John tenait à sa présence. C'était… il supposait que c'était bien.

_I promise that I will never leave._ Il l'avait promis de sa voix la plus solennelle, parce que c'était la seule chose, la première et la dernière que John lui demandait de dire au sujet de son faux suicide. C'était sa seule chance de prouver que c'était sérieux. Qu'il avait conscience de ce qu'il avait fait.

Il en avait conscience à un degré tel que cela en devenait douloureux.

Parce qu'il y avait cette donnée supplémentaire qui s'ajoutait au reste, ce détail qui était insignifiant avant son mensonge, qui aurait pu et aurait dû le rester, mais qui compliquait tout, qui prenait de l'ampleur et de l'espace, qui l'empêchait de pouvoir s'expliquer correctement, de pouvoir régler la situation avec la froideur méthodique qui était la sienne.

Sa fierté en était malmenée mais c'était une réalité qu'il ne pouvait pas nier. En tout cas pas à lui-même.

John lui manquait.

Le John d'avant. Celui qui jour après jour se rapprochait de plus en plus de lui jusqu'à une forme de fusion où il le considérait comme une extension de son corps, un support de son esprit, un apport à son manque d'empathie. Il aimait John.

Et c'était stupide parce qu'il n'aimait personne. Il avait aimé La Femme comme on aime le danger. Mais John était la sécurité, la confiance, le secours, la sérénité, la solidité.

John était tout cela quand John lui parlait encore.

Alors il ne disait rien. Et c'était inhabituel pour lui de ne pas dire ce qu'il savait. Et il mentait. Par habitude. Mais d'une certaine façon, la vérité revenait toujours.

Il regardait John sortir au pub et faisait mine de ne pas remarquer qu'il ne rentrait que le lendemain matin, avec sur lui des odeurs qui n'étaient pas les siennes. Il écoutait le silence de John qui ne lui parlait plus et feignait ne pas y prêter attention, perdu dans son Palais Mental. Il sentait l'énorme distance qui les séparait, plus grande encore que celle qui s'étend entre le sommet d'un hôpital et un trottoir, et il continuait de faire semblant que tout était comme avant, qu'il était toujours lui et que John était toujours John.

Il mentait parce que c'était ce qu'il faisait toujours quand il détectait une faiblesse dans son armure, cette atroce humanité dont il faut se débarrasser, cette humanité qui ne sert à rien, qui fait obstacle à son génie, qui le ralentit, le désoriente et finalement, quelque part, lui fait mal.

Il mentait mais la vérité restait là et il s'y empêtrait, elle le poussait aux incohérences. Il aimait John. Et John n'avait plus confiance en lui.

Ils s'étaient toujours fait confiance. Dès le départ. Vu de l'extérieur, il faisait moins confiance à John que la réciproque. Ce n'était pas vrai, c'était une question d'habitude. Faire cavalier seul était dans sa nature, mais il savait que John serait toujours son filet de secours. Il n'existe rien au monde en quoi on ait plus confiance qu'un filet de secours, parce que c'est la seule chose qui nous sauvera quand on saute délibérément dans le vide.

Il n'avait pas sauté vers John.

Pour le commun des mortels, cela remettait en cause sa confiance en lui. C'était suffisant pour que John ne le croie plus. Cela ne comptait pas, qu'il ait voulu lui sauver la vie. L'invisible larme ne comptait pas, précisément parce qu'elle était invisible.

Parce que de toute façon une larme sur un toit d'hôpital ne rachètera pas trois ans d'absence. Même si elle a coulé de l'œil d'un homme qui se targue de ne rien ressentir. Même si elle pleut en continu contre les vitres glacées de son Palais Mental solitaire.

Il était de retour à Baker Street depuis un mois maintenant. Et sincèrement, il n'avait pas l'impression d'être _à la maison_. Tout lui semblait aussi étranger que lorsqu'il se cachait dans ces squats miteux et ces chambres de motel aux vagues relents de moisissures. Tout sonnait faux, tout était tordu, bizarre, cassé, rien n'allait de soi, l'appartement était un décor de carton-pâte qui aurait de vagues ressemblances avec son ancienne maison.

_Wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong._

Il était de retour à Baker Street depuis un mois, il longeait les murs de l'appartement comme une ombre, rampait comme un animal craintif, désespéré de retrouver ses marques dans un endroit qui avait été sien, qui avait été leur, qui avait compté, et qui était une coquille vide où erraient deux fantômes.

Il voulait partir.

Pour des raisons de _sentiments_ qu'il ne tenait pas à analyser, mais surtout pour des raisons de fierté. Parce qu'ici, il n'était plus _lui_. Il n'était plus la géniale et flamboyante identité qu'il s'était forgée en grandissant. A force de ne plus parler, il en avait perdu l'habitude de son débit rapide. A force de tenter de montrer à John qu'il pouvait être _bien_, il lui arrivait de ne plus savoir comment insulter des inconnus incompétents. A force de contenir toutes ses extravagances dans la toute petite place que lui avait laissée un monde qui avait continué sans lui pendant trois ans, il ne parvenait plus à se reconnaître. Il rasait le visage d'un autre, nourrissait l'estomac capricieux d'un inconnu, et il ne pouvait l'accepter.

Mais il avait promis.

Mais il aimait John.

Et il était coincé entre tout cela.

Et il y avait tant de choses qu'il voulait dire, et _rien rien rien_ ne parviendrait jamais à expliquer tout.

Alors il se taisait.

Il tendit les bras vers son microscope pour le rapprocher de lui et continuer de fixer des lamelles tachées d'un sang dont il n'avait rien à apprendre puisque sa seule particularité était d'avoir été extrait d'un cycle rodé pratiquement depuis toujours, où il avait du sens et une raison d'exister.

Les heures passèrent en silence. Sherlock échangea les lamelles, nettoya ses lentilles, regretta l'absence de ses précieux globes oculaires dans le micro-onde, vérifia l'écran désespérément vide de son téléphone. John zappait de temps à autre. Son fauteuil crissait légèrement quand il changeait de position. Il passa brièvement sur une chaîne musicale où une voix presque atone s'apercevait avec un tremblement que _the only thing that's worse than one is none_.

Il avait déjà entendu cela. Dans un taxi, sans doute. En sondant son Palais Mental, il retrouva la chanson dont il était question et son interprète. Des informations qu'il n'avait pas encore jugé utile de supprimer, comme cette chanson d'Elvis qui resurgissait quand il pensait à _hound_.

La télévision se tut. Le fauteuil grinça et John émergea dans l'obscurité du salon. Il revint vers la cuisine pour déposer sa tasse vide dans l'évier. Sherlock l'observait du coin de l'œil, toujours penché sur son microscope.

Dans sa tête, une musique calme et égale s'élevait doucement dans le silence.

_Let me apologize to begin with  
Let me apologize for what I'm about to say_

John rejoignit la porte sans un mot, pour aller se coucher. Il posa sa main sur la poignée et Sherlock, toujours sans relever la tête, parla le premier.

-I am sorry.

John s'immobilisa, raide. Militaire jusqu'au bout de ses ongles courts, le regard planté droit dans le chambranle de la porte qu'il n'ouvrait plus.

_But trying to be genuine  
Was harder than it seemed_

Il essayait désespérément d'être sincère. D'être à l'écoute de tout ce qui était humain au fond de lui. Il essayait mais n'y parvenait pas, il essayait mais cela ne changeait rien.

-I- I'm trying really hard to… to…

Cela faisait trop longtemps. Et si John n'était pas là pour le guider quand il faisait mal, pour le féliciter quand il faisait bien… Il essayait mais il était tellement loin du but, il n'arrivait même pas à admettre à voix haute qu'il essayait.

_Somehow I got caught up in between  
Let me apologize to begin with  
Let me apologize for what I'm about to say_

-I am _really_ sorry, conclut-il en fronçant les sourcils.

John ne se retourna pas. Ce n'était pas grave, parce que lui-même ne releva pas la tête. Ils s'étaient regardés avant qu'il saute. Ils resteraient aveugles pendant tout le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour se relever.

Il entendit le ressort de la porte se tendre. John s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, il voulut le retenir. Trouver quelque chose à dire.

_But trying to be someone else  
Was harder than it seemed_

-I'm trying to be good, balbutia-t-il presque malgré lui. I'm trying. I'm sorry, I-

_Somehow I got caught up in between  
Between my pride and my promise  
Between my lies and how the truth gets in the way_

John continuait de ne pas l'écouter. Il paniqua et sa panique le dégoûta. Il poussa bruyamment son microscope, le visage tendu vers son ancien ami qui quittait la pièce.

-I don't know what to do, John. John, can you look at me please?

Son ton n'était pas suppliant. Mais il ressemblait trop à cette autre phrase. _Keep your eyes on me, John. Can you do that?_

John se figea à nouveau. Il avait perçu la ressemblance. Ses épaules étaient tendues.

-No.

Sherlock ferma brièvement les yeux et chercha des mots.

_The things I want to say to you get lost before they come_

Il n'en trouvait pas, sa frustration grandissait, il se sentait coincé, irrémédiablement écrasé dans cet univers où il avait été mort pendant trois ans et où il aurait dû le rester pour que tout se règle et arrête d'être si horriblement _wrong_.

_The only thing that's worse than one is none_

-I already told you, I've only got one friend. I couldn't lose you then, and I can't lose you now. Look at me.

Quelque chose dans la posture de John changea. Comme Sherlock, il était étonné de ce choix de mots. Etonné de cette inhabituelle sentimentalité.

-No.

_Let me apologize to begin with  
Let me apologize for what I'm about to say_

Dans son esprit, en lettres blanches, le mot _sorry_ se multipliait, envahissait tout. C'était le seul mot qu'il pouvait dire sans se compromettre. Le seul mot qu'il pouvait articuler et qui veuille dire quelque chose. Le mot d'introduction à des aveux qu'il ne formulerait jamais parce qu'il n'avait toujours pas décidé de ce qu'il voulait avouer.

_But trying to regain your trust was harder than it seemed_

John avait continué de lui faire confiance après qu'il l'ait utilisé comme un rat de laboratoire à Dartmoor. Elle semblait être inconditionnelle lorsqu'il s'agissait de Sherlock. Ce n'était pas le cas.

-Trust me, I really am sorry-

-Stop saying that, l'interrompit John d'une voix sèche.

Mais il ne pouvait rien dire d'autre. _I want to go but I promised to stay. I act like I don't care but the truth is that I love you._ Il était coincé. Comme les mots au fond de sa gorge.

_Somehow I got caught up in between  
Between my pride and my promise  
Between my lies and how the truth gets in the way  
The things I want to say to you get lost before they come_

Quoi qu'il dise, il ne pourrait pas récupérer cet unique ami qu'il avait déjà perdu.

_The only thing that's worse than one is none_

-I don't have friends. I don't know how people who have some are supposed to act, souffla-t-il, frustré.

_The only thing that's worse than one is none_

-They don't jump off buildings. They don't pretend to be dead. They don't reappear without an explanation, pretending it's all fine, accusa John en se tournant à moitié.

Leurs regards ne se croisèrent pas.

-Moriarty was threatening to kill you, commença lentement Sherlock.

-Greg already told me all that story.

Sherlock se mordilla doucement la lèvre inférieure, cherchant quel genre d'explication attendait John. Il sembla percevoir son hésitation.

-You didn't explain why you came back. What are you doing here, if I wasn't trustworthy enough to help you through that… thing, with Moriarty? Why are you still living here, since it was Molly you trusted for that? Why the hell are you pretending I'm your friend when you made me watch as you fell?

Il avait pratiquement crié ces derniers mots. L'explication qu'il demandait n'était pas factuelle. Malheureusement, c'était la seule qu'il était en mesure de donner.

_And I cannot explain to you  
In anything I say or do or plan_

Il était incapable de se justifier. Incapable de relever tous les indices et les mettre ensemble pour élucider l'éternelle énigme des relations humaines. Incapable de trouver une vérité unique, tangible, scientifiquement vérifiable, et la montrer à John pour lui expliquer la réponse au mystère.

Parce que tout ce qu'il y avait à dire tenait en deux mots : peur et culpabilité. Et ce n'était pas des concepts sûrs, sur lesquels se fondaient une réalité certaine. C'était des sentiments que, plus que tout autres, il avait toujours cherché à contrôler et ignorer.

Il avait eu peur de le perdre. Il se sentait coupable de l'avoir perdu.

Mais ce n'était pas rationnel, ce n'était pas factuel.

C'était exactement ce que voulait entendre John, exactement le point d'intersection entre leurs deux systèmes si différents.

_Fear is not afraid of you  
And guilt's a language you can understand_

John était peut-être capable de comprendre une vérité variable qui lui inspirait tant d'horreur. Mais il ne savait pas la dire. Il ne trouvait pas les mots et espérait désespérément depuis un mois que ses actions seraient suffisamment éloquentes pour qu'il n'ait pas à parler, parce qu'il ne _savait. __Pas. Parler. De. Cela._

_I cannot explain to you in anything I say or do  
I hope the actions speak the words they can  
For my pride and my promise  
For my lies and how the truth gets in the way_

-Are you going to say something, or can I go to sleep? s'impatienta John, les yeux plissés.

Il le regardait.

Et il ne voyait pas le maelström qui bouillonnait à l'intérieur de lui, l'inondation qui montait doucement le long des murs de son Palais Mental, le béton qui se coulait dans ses organes et écrasait ce corps qui n'était que transport et ce cerveau qui n'était pas humain.

Il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose. Il fallait qu'il choisisse entre sa fierté et sa promesse. Entre ses mensonges et la vérité qui revenait toujours dans le chemin.

_The things I want to say to you get lost before they come_

-I couldn't have done… it… any other way than I did. I- There wasn't any other option. I tried to be good and I saved you. I'm here… because… balbutia-t-il. I can't find the right words. Sorry. I'm here because I'm trying to be good. And if that's not enough, I- I apologize. I will try harder.

Une grimace indéchiffrable passa sur le visage de John. Une sorte de ricanement, peut-être. Il trouvait certainement que Sherlock se comportait comme un enfant ou une machine. Il se disait sûrement que cela n'en valait pas la peine. Il allait pousser la porte et aller se coucher sans un mot.

_The only thing that's worse than one is-_

-It's fine, murmura-t-il finalement en lâchant la poignée et en faisant totalement face à Sherlock. It's hard for me, but… now that you've told the truth, I guess it's gonna be fine.

-We… commença le détective, stoïquement incrédule. We're…

-We're still friends, articula John en roulant un peu les yeux, légèrement moqueur.

Les lignes de son front avaient disparu. Celles aux coins de ses yeux se dessinaient à nouveau. Il vint s'asseoir à table, en face de Sherlock. Il ne boitait plus.

-Why didn't you speak to me earlier? souffla-t-il en le dévisageant par-dessus le microscope élevé entre eux.

-Because you wouldn't speak to me either, marmonna-t-il, le regard fuyant.

Il se sentait comme un enfant pris en faute.

-So, you didn't stay only because I asked, réalisa lentement John. You really do want to be here? Is that the truth?

Sherlock fronça les sourcils, sa promesse et ses conflits intérieurs se soulevant comme une vague au creux de l'océan de boue qui avait commencé à envahir son Palais Mental.

_Pride and my promise  
Between my lies and how the truth gets in the way_

-Sherlock, l'appela doucement son ami. Sherlock, look at me. Say something.

-The truth is that I love you, articula-t-il d'une voix rauque, les yeux fixés sur ses mains.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il disait cela. Parce que c'était la seule vérité qui flottait encore en surface. Parce que c'était la dernière chose claire que son esprit pouvait encore concevoir. Parce qu'il devait dire quelque chose, alors autant dire la vérité. Une vérité. Une vérité intangible, incertaine, variable et non vérifiable. Un type de vérité que lui ne comprenait pas, mais auquel John était rodé.

Il lui fallut un moment pour s'apercevoir du silence qui s'éternisait. Il leva brièvement ses yeux pâles vers John. Son visage était indéchiffrable.

-What did you just say ? demanda-t-il d'une voix dure.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils et fit glisser ses mains le long du bois pour les amener sous la table. Le reste de son corps resta immobile alors qu'il cherchait à se justifier.

_The things I want to say to you get lost before they come_

John se leva et sortit de la cuisine.

La porte claqua.

Des pas descendirent les escaliers.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et se ferma violemment.

Mrs Hudson sortit de son appartement pour demander si tout allait bien et le silence lui répondit.

_The only thing that's worse than one is none  
The only thing that's worse than one is none  
The only thing that's worse than one is none_

* * *

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous?^^_  
_

J'ai essayé de faire une suite à cet OS (j'étais moi-même frustrée par la fin que j'avais créée, haha), mais je n'y parviens pas. Donc je vous laisse le loisir d'imaginer la suite des événements... Est-ce que John va revenir? Et si c'est le cas, est-ce que Sherlock réussira à lui dire tout ce qui lui reste coincé dans la gorge?


	2. In between (VF)

Et voici la VF^^ la même fic, avec paroles traduites et dialogues en français! Je précise que les quelques citations que je fais du canon sont des traductions par moi de la VO de la série (j'ai essayé de regarder Reichenbach en français, la scène sur le toit, pour voir. Haha, ça m'a cassé toute l'intensité dramatique du moment, j'étais limite en train de rire. Bref, je préfère me tenir loin de la VF, donc désolée si il y a des incohérences par rapport au canon!).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**In between**

Cette soirée n'était pas spécialement différente d'une autre, au 221B Baker Street. John regardait la télé, Sherlock examinait des échantillons de sang au microscope. La cuisine était bien plus propre et en bien meilleur état qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été avant… avant qu'il ne se jette du toit d'un hôpital.

Il inspira profondément et plus bruyamment qu'il n'aurait cru. John ne tourna pas la tête pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas en train de s'intoxiquer aux vapeurs chimiques. Cette constatation continuait de l'ennuyer. Il repoussa son microscope et joignit les mains sous son menton, comme en prière. Il repensa à La Femme. Ce qu'elle avait dit sur lui. Qu'il croyait en une instance supérieure, en l'occurrence lui-même.

Dans l'état actuel des choses, il ne savait plus quoi en penser.

Cette soirée _était_ différente d'une autre. Différente des soirées d'avant. Baker Street était différent. John était différent. Tout ce qui l'entourait portait la marque de sa longue absence. Tout avait changé, s'était peu à peu obscurci depuis ses fausses funérailles, et il ne rentrait plus dans la place qu'il avait laissée. Comme si le monde avait essayé de remplir le vide de son départ et que le trou qui restait encore était trop petit pour tout ce qu'il était, maintenant qu'il était de retour. Il n'y avait plus de place pour les mêmes choses qu'avant, plus de place pour son exaspération, son impatience, son inconséquence. John n'était plus aussi indulgent. Il acceptait tout juste sa présence, et Sherlock soupçonnait qu'il ne le tolérait que parce que Mrs Hudson avait pleuré en le voyant revenir d'entre les morts.

John n'avait pas pleuré. Il ne s'était pas évanoui, ne s'était pas énervé, n'avait pas crié, n'avait pas souri, n'avait pas sursauté. Il l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux, à travers son crâne, loin vers l'horizon. Il n'avait rien dit, à part que sa chambre était toujours vide.

Ce n'était pas ce que Sherlock avait prévu. Il avait cru devoir répondre à des questions, à des accusations. Il avait cru pouvoir s'expliquer, reprendre tout comme avant. John n'avait rien demandé. Sherlock n'eut jamais l'occasion de lui raconter son dilemme sur le toit. Il ne se trouva jamais obligé d'avouer cette unique larme qui avait glissé pour se perdre dans son écharpe. Quelqu'un d'autre expliqua tout à John, sans doute Lestrade, l'un de ces soirs où ils étaient au pub ensemble.

Sherlock était de retour sans être vraiment là.

Il avait résolu une enquête une semaine auparavant. La première depuis sa réhabilitation. John l'avait accompagné, comme par mécanisme. Absorbé par le mystère qui se présentait à lui, Sherlock n'avait pas fait attention. Il avait eu l'impression que tout rentrait dans l'ordre. Il avait même eu l'impression que John s'amusait de nouveau à ses côtés. Mais l'enquête était bouclée et Baker Street était silencieux depuis une semaine.

Durant son absence, Sherlock s'était remis à fumer et John s'était remis à boiter. Si ce dernier ne remarchait toujours pas normalement, au moins le détective avait réussi à faire semblant que la cigarette ne lui manquait pas.

Il essayait d'être quelqu'un de bien pour que John arrête de lui en vouloir.

Il posa ses deux mains à plat sur le bois de la table. Quelqu'un de bien ne se fait pas passer pour mort auprès de son seul ami sujet au SPT. Quelqu'un de bien ne se contente pas de sauver tout le monde à la fin par satisfaction personnelle, pour résoudre une énigme ou pour ne pas se trouver seul. Quelqu'un de bien fait attention.

C'est tout.

Il avait la capacité de _faire attention_. Il voyait et observait ce que personne ne pouvait même soupçonner. Mais il ne voyait et n'observait que ce qui l'intéressait. Ce n'était pas grave. C'était qui il était. Il n'avait jamais cherché à plaire aux autres. Mais John aurait dû être différent.

John aurait dû être différent parce que John était différent. Et pourtant il lui avait fait croire qu'il était mort pour avoir les coudées franches et laver son nom. Comme il avait accablé cette dame de reproches pour avoir plus rapidement des informations sur la disparition des enfants de cet ambassadeur, enlevés par Moriarty.

Il n'en avait rien à faire d'être le _freak_, il était indifférent à ce qu'on pensait de lui. Cela ne lui posait aucun problème de se servir d'inconnus moins brillants que lui pour parvenir à ses fins. Mais John était l'exception. John complétait ses lacunes. John lui apprenait à _en avoir quelque chose à faire_. Il lui disait ce qui était _bien_ et ce qui était _pas très bien_. Et bizarrement, d'une façon totalement surprenante, Sherlock lui en était reconnaissant. Il cherchait son approbation. Il essayait d'apprendre ce qu'il lui enseignait. Il essayait d'être gentil avec Molly. De lui dire qu'elle comptait. Parce que c'était vrai.

Sherlock pouvait devenir quelqu'un de bien si John était encore là pour faire de lui un humain complet. Il pouvait retrouver cette sincérité qu'il avait étant enfant et qu'il avait perdue au fil du temps, à mesure qu'il apprenait que c'était un désavantage de prêter attention aux autres. D'être triste quand on n'est pas aimé. D'être blessé quand on est repoussé.

Mais John n'était plus vraiment là, ou ce n'était plus vraiment _John_, ce John, son John. Alors il essayait tout seul, il cherchait tout seul cette ancienne sincérité, il tentait par lui-même de construire cet autre lui, qui serait entièrement comme avant, mais avec plus d'humain. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Peut-être que John lui pardonnerait s'il voyait que Sherlock n'était pas une machine.

Il faisait attention. La cuisine restait propre, il ne jouait du violon qu'en journée, il ne criait plus, il ne multipliait pas les patchs de nicotine. D'une part parce que John n'était plus patient. D'autre part pour prouver qu'il était capable de faire attention pour lui. Que s'il ne le faisait pas avant, c'était parce qu'il savait que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Mais qu'il était capable de tenir compte de John.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. Il y avait énormément de choses qu'il voulait dire à John, mais tout restait coincé dans sa gorge, alors il espérait pouvoir faire suffisamment sans mots.

La seule chose qu'il avait réellement eu l'occasion de dire, c'était une promesse. Une simple promesse.

_Promets que tu ne partiras plus.  
_

Ces quelques mots, John les avait prononcés pendant l'enquête. Quand il se retournait encore souvent pour vérifier que Sherlock était toujours là, était toujours vivant. Il avait compris ce que cela signifiait. Il n'était pas seulement toléré à Baker Street. John tenait à sa présence. C'était… il supposait que c'était bien.

_Je promets que je ne partirai plus._ Il l'avait promis de sa voix la plus solennelle, parce que c'était la seule chose, la première et la dernière que John lui demandait de dire au sujet de son faux suicide. C'était sa seule chance de prouver que c'était sérieux. Qu'il avait conscience de ce qu'il avait fait.

Il en avait conscience à un degré tel que cela en devenait douloureux.

Parce qu'il y avait cette donnée supplémentaire qui s'ajoutait au reste, ce détail qui était insignifiant avant son mensonge, qui aurait pu et aurait dû le rester, mais qui compliquait tout, qui prenait de l'ampleur et de l'espace, qui l'empêchait de pouvoir s'expliquer correctement, de pouvoir régler la situation avec la froideur méthodique qui était la sienne.

Sa fierté en était malmenée mais c'était une réalité qu'il ne pouvait pas nier. En tout cas pas à lui-même.

John lui manquait.

Le John d'avant. Celui qui jour après jour se rapprochait de plus en plus de lui jusqu'à une forme de fusion où il le considérait comme une extension de son corps, un support de son esprit, un apport à son manque d'empathie. Il aimait John.

Et c'était stupide parce qu'il n'aimait personne. Il avait aimé La Femme comme on aime le danger. Mais John était la sécurité, la confiance, le secours, la sérénité, la solidité.

John était tout cela quand John lui parlait encore.

Alors il ne disait rien. Et c'était inhabituel pour lui de ne pas dire ce qu'il savait. Et il mentait. Par habitude. Mais d'une certaine façon, la vérité revenait toujours.

Il regardait John sortir au pub et faisait mine de ne pas remarquer qu'il ne rentrait que le lendemain matin, avec sur lui des odeurs qui n'étaient pas les siennes. Il écoutait le silence de John qui ne lui parlait plus et feignait ne pas y prêter attention, perdu dans son Palais Mental. Il sentait l'énorme distance qui les séparait, plus grande encore que celle qui s'étend entre le sommet d'un hôpital et un trottoir, et il continuait de faire semblant que tout était comme avant, qu'il était toujours lui et que John était toujours John.

Il mentait parce que c'était ce qu'il faisait toujours quand il détectait une faiblesse dans son armure, cette atroce humanité dont il faut se débarrasser, cette humanité qui ne sert à rien, qui fait obstacle à son génie, qui le ralentit, le désoriente et finalement, quelque part, lui fait mal.

Il mentait mais la vérité restait là et il s'y empêtrait, elle le poussait aux incohérences. Il aimait John. Et John n'avait plus confiance en lui.

Ils s'étaient toujours fait confiance. Dès le départ. Vu de l'extérieur, il faisait moins confiance à John que la réciproque. Ce n'était pas vrai, c'était une question d'habitude. Faire cavalier seul était dans sa nature, mais il savait que John serait toujours son filet de secours. Il n'existe rien au monde en quoi on ait plus confiance qu'un filet de secours, parce que c'est la seule chose qui nous sauvera quand on saute délibérément dans le vide.

Il n'avait pas sauté vers John.

Pour le commun des mortels, cela remettait en cause sa confiance en lui. C'était suffisant pour que John ne le croie plus. Cela ne comptait pas, qu'il ait voulu lui sauver la vie. L'invisible larme ne comptait pas, précisément parce qu'elle était invisible.

Parce que de toute façon une larme sur un toit d'hôpital ne rachètera pas trois ans d'absence. Même si elle a coulé de l'œil d'un homme qui se targue de ne rien ressentir. Même si elle pleut en continu contre les vitres glacées de son Palais Mental solitaire.

Il était de retour à Baker Street depuis un mois maintenant. Et sincèrement, il n'avait pas l'impression d'être _à la maison_. Tout lui semblait aussi étranger que lorsqu'il se cachait dans ces squats miteux et ces chambres de motel aux vagues relents de moisissures. Tout sonnait faux, tout était tordu, bizarre, cassé, rien n'allait de soi, l'appartement était un décor de carton-pâte qui aurait de vagues ressemblances avec son ancienne maison.

_Faux, faux, faux, faux, faux.  
_

Il était de retour à Baker Street depuis un mois, il longeait les murs de l'appartement comme une ombre, rampait comme un animal craintif, désespéré de retrouver ses marques dans un endroit qui avait été sien, qui avait été leur, qui avait compté, et qui était une coquille vide où erraient deux fantômes.

Il voulait partir.

Pour des raisons de _sentiments_ qu'il ne tenait pas à analyser, mais surtout pour des raisons de fierté. Parce qu'ici, il n'était plus _lui_. Il n'était plus la géniale et flamboyante identité qu'il s'était forgée en grandissant. A force de ne plus parler, il en avait perdu l'habitude de son débit rapide. A force de tenter de montrer à John qu'il pouvait être _bien_, il lui arrivait de ne plus savoir comment insulter des inconnus incompétents. A force de contenir toutes ses extravagances dans la toute petite place que lui avait laissée un monde qui avait continué sans lui pendant trois ans, il ne parvenait plus à se reconnaître. Il rasait le visage d'un autre, nourrissait l'estomac capricieux d'un inconnu, et il ne pouvait l'accepter.

Mais il avait promis.

Mais il aimait John.

Et il était coincé entre tout cela.

Et il y avait tant de choses qu'il voulait dire, et _rien rien rien_ ne parviendrait jamais à expliquer tout.

Alors il se taisait.

Il tendit les bras vers son microscope pour le rapprocher de lui et continuer de fixer des lamelles tachées d'un sang dont il n'avait rien à apprendre puisque sa seule particularité était d'avoir été extrait d'un cycle rodé pratiquement depuis toujours, où il avait du sens et une raison d'exister.

Les heures passèrent en silence. Sherlock échangea les lamelles, nettoya ses lentilles, regretta l'absence de ses précieux globes oculaires dans le micro-onde, vérifia l'écran désespérément vide de son téléphone. John zappait de temps à autre. Son fauteuil crissait légèrement quand il changeait de position. Il passa brièvement sur une chaîne musicale où une voix presque atone s'apercevait avec un tremblement que _the only thing that's worse than one is none (la seule chose qui est pire que "un", c'est "aucun")_.

Il avait déjà entendu cela. Dans un taxi, sans doute. En sondant son Palais Mental, il retrouva la chanson dont il était question et son interprète. Des informations qu'il n'avait pas encore jugé utile de supprimer, comme cette chanson d'Elvis qui resurgissait quand il pensait à _hound (chien)_.

La télévision se tut. Le fauteuil grinça et John émergea dans l'obscurité du salon. Il revint vers la cuisine pour déposer sa tasse vide dans l'évier. Sherlock l'observait du coin de l'œil, toujours penché sur son microscope.

Dans sa tête, une musique calme et égale s'élevait doucement dans le silence.

_Let me apologize to begin with  
Let me apologize for what I'm about to say  
_

_(Laisse-moi m'excuser, pour commencer  
Laisse-moi m'excuser pour ce que je suis sur le point de dire)  
_

John rejoignit la porte sans un mot, pour aller se coucher. Il posa sa main sur la poignée et Sherlock, toujours sans relever la tête, parla le premier.

-Je suis désolé.

John s'immobilisa, raide. Militaire jusqu'au bout de ses ongles courts, le regard planté droit dans le chambranle de la porte qu'il n'ouvrait plus.

_But trying to be genuine  
Was harder than it seemed_

_(Mais essayer d'être sincère  
Etait plus dur qu'il n'y paraissait)_

Il essayait désespérément d'être sincère. D'être à l'écoute de tout ce qui était humain au fond de lui. Il essayait mais n'y parvenait pas, il essayait mais cela ne changeait rien.

-Je- J'essaie vraiment de... de...

Cela faisait trop longtemps. Et si John n'était pas là pour le guider quand il faisait mal, pour le féliciter quand il faisait bien… Il essayait mais il était tellement loin du but, il n'arrivait même pas à admettre à voix haute qu'il essayait.

_Somehow I got caught up in between  
Let me apologize to begin with  
Let me apologize for what I'm about to say_

_(D'une certaine façon je me suis retrouvé coincé au milieuLaisse-moi m'excuser, pour commencer  
Laisse-moi m'excuser pour ce que je suis sur le point de dire)  
_

-Je suis _vraiment_ désolé, conclut-il en fronçant les sourcils.

John ne se retourna pas. Ce n'était pas grave, parce que lui-même ne releva pas la tête. Ils s'étaient regardés avant qu'il saute. Ils resteraient aveugles pendant tout le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour se relever.

Il entendit le ressort de la porte se tendre. John s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, il voulut le retenir. Trouver quelque chose à dire.

_But trying to be someone else  
Was harder than it seemed_

_(Mais essayer d'être quelqu'un d'autre  
Etait plus dur qu'il n'y paraissait)_

-J'essaie d'être quelqu'un de bien, balbutia-t-il presque malgré lui. J'essaie. Je suis désolé, je-

_Somehow I got caught up in between  
Between my pride and my promise  
Between my lies and how the truth gets in the way_

_(D'une certaine façon je me suis retrouvé coincé au milieu  
Entre ma fierté et ma promesse  
Entre mes mensonges et comment la vérité se met dans mon chemin)_

John continuait de ne pas l'écouter. Il paniqua et sa panique le dégoûta. Il poussa bruyamment son microscope, le visage tendu vers son ancien ami qui quittait la pièce.

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire, John. John, est-ce que tu peux me regarder, s'il te plaît?

Son ton n'était pas suppliant. Mais il ressemblait trop à cette autre phrase. _Garde tes yeux fixés sur moi, John. Est-ce que tu peux faire ça pour moi?  
_

John se figea à nouveau. Il avait perçu la ressemblance. Ses épaules étaient tendues.

-Non.

Sherlock ferma brièvement les yeux et chercha des mots.

_The things I want to say to you get lost before they come_

_(Les choses que je veux te dire se perdent avant qu'elles ne viennent)_

Il n'en trouvait pas, sa frustration grandissait, il se sentait coincé, irrémédiablement écrasé dans cet univers où il avait été mort pendant trois ans et où il aurait dû le rester pour que tout se règle et arrête d'être si horriblement_ faux_.

_The only thing that's worse than one is none_

_(La seule chose qui est pire que "un", c'est "aucun")_

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai qu'un ami. Je ne pouvais pas te perdre alors, et je ne peux pas te perdre maintenant. Regarde-moi.

Quelque chose dans la posture de John changea. Comme Sherlock, il était étonné de ce choix de mots. Etonné de cette inhabituelle sentimentalité.

-Non.

_Let me apologize to begin with  
Let me apologize for what I'm about to say_

_(Laisse-moi m'excuser, pour commencer  
Laisse-moi m'excuser pour ce que je suis sur le point de dire)_

Dans son esprit, en lettres blanches, le mot _désolé_ se multipliait, envahissait tout. C'était le seul mot qu'il pouvait dire sans se compromettre. Le seul mot qu'il pouvait articuler et qui veuille dire quelque chose. Le mot d'introduction à des aveux qu'il ne formulerait jamais parce qu'il n'avait toujours pas décidé de ce qu'il voulait avouer.

_But trying to regain your trust was harder than it seemed_

_(Mais essayer de regagner ta confiance était plus dur qu'il n'y paraissait)_

John avait continué de lui faire confiance après qu'il l'ait utilisé comme un rat de laboratoire à Dartmoor. Elle semblait être inconditionnelle lorsqu'il s'agissait de Sherlock. Ce n'était pas le cas.

-Crois-moi, je suis vraiment désolé-

-Arrête de dire ça, l'interrompit John d'une voix sèche.

Mais il ne pouvait rien dire d'autre. _Je veux partir mais j'ai promis de rester. J'agis comme si je n'en avais rien à faire mais la vérité est que je t'aime__._ Il était coincé. Comme les mots au fond de sa gorge.

_Somehow I got caught up in between  
Between my pride and my promise  
Between my lies and how the truth gets in the way  
The things I want to say to you get lost before they come_

_(D'une certaine façon, je me suis retrouvé coincé au milieu  
Entre ma fierté et ma promesse  
Entre mes mensonges et comment la vérité se met dans mon chemin  
Les choses que je veux te dire se perdent avant qu'elles ne viennent)  
_

Quoi qu'il dise, il ne pourrait pas récupérer cet unique ami qu'il avait déjà perdu.

_The only thing that's worse than one is none  
_

_(La seule chose qui est pire que "un", c'est "aucun")_

-Je n'ai pas d'amis. Je ne sais pas comment ceux qui en ont sont supposés agir, souffla-t-il, frustré.

_The only thing that's worse than one is none_

_(La seule chose qui est pire que "un", c'est "aucun")_

-Ils ne se jettent pas d'un toit. Ils ne font pas semblant d'être morts. Ils ne réapparaissent pas sans une explication, comme si tout allait bien, accusa John en se tournant à moitié.

Leurs regards ne se croisèrent pas.

-Moriarty menaçait de te tuer, commença lentement Sherlock.

-Greg m'a déjà raconté toute cette histoire.

Sherlock se mordilla doucement la lèvre inférieure, cherchant quel genre d'explication attendait John. Il sembla percevoir son hésitation.

-Tu ne m'as pas expliqué pourquoi tu es revenu. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, si je n'étais pas suffisamment fiable pour t'aider dans ce... truc, avec Moriarty? Pourquoi est-ce que tu vis toujours ici, puisque c'est à Molly que tu as fait confiance pour ça? Pourquoi tu prétends que je suis ton ami alors que tu m'as forcé à te regarder tomber?

Il avait pratiquement crié ces derniers mots. L'explication qu'il demandait n'était pas factuelle. Malheureusement, c'était la seule qu'il était en mesure de donner.

_And I cannot explain to you  
In anything I say or do or plan_

_(Et je ne peux pas t'expliquer  
Par quoi que ce soit que je dise ou fasse ou prévoie)_

Il était incapable de se justifier. Incapable de relever tous les indices et les mettre ensemble pour élucider l'éternelle énigme des relations humaines. Incapable de trouver une vérité unique, tangible, scientifiquement vérifiable, et la montrer à John pour lui expliquer la réponse au mystère.

Parce que tout ce qu'il y avait à dire tenait en deux mots : peur et culpabilité. Et ce n'était pas des concepts sûrs, sur lesquels se fondaient une réalité certaine. C'était des sentiments que, plus que tout autres, il avait toujours cherché à contrôler et ignorer.

Il avait eu peur de le perdre. Il se sentait coupable de l'avoir perdu.

Mais ce n'était pas rationnel, ce n'était pas factuel.

C'était exactement ce que voulait entendre John, exactement le point d'intersection entre leurs deux systèmes si différents.

_Fear is not afraid of you  
And guilt's a language you can understand_

_(La peur n'a pas peur de toi  
Et la culpabilité est une langue que tu peux comprendre)_

John était peut-être capable de comprendre une vérité variable qui lui inspirait tant d'horreur. Mais il ne savait pas la dire. Il ne trouvait pas les mots et espérait désespérément depuis un mois que ses actions seraient suffisamment éloquentes pour qu'il n'ait pas à parler, parce qu'il ne _savait. __Pas. Parler. De. Cela._

_I cannot explain to you in anything I say or do  
I hope the actions speak the words they can  
For my pride and my promise  
For my lies and how the truth gets in the way_

_(Je ne peux pas t'expliquer par quoi que ce soit que je dise ou fasse  
J'espère que les actes disent les mots qu'ils peuvent  
Pour ma fierté et ma promesse  
Pour mes mensonges et comment la vérité se met dans mon chemin)_

-Est-ce que tu vas dire quelque chose, ou je peux aller me coucher? s'impatienta John, les yeux plissés.

Il le regardait.

Et il ne voyait pas le maelström qui bouillonnait à l'intérieur de lui, l'inondation qui montait doucement le long des murs de son Palais Mental, le béton qui se coulait dans ses organes et écrasait ce corps qui n'était que transport et ce cerveau qui n'était pas humain.

Il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose. Il fallait qu'il choisisse entre sa fierté et sa promesse. Entre ses mensonges et la vérité qui revenait toujours dans le chemin.

_The things I want to say to you get lost before they come_

_(Les choses que je veux te dire se perdent avant qu'elles ne viennent)_

-Je n'aurait pas pu faire... ça... d'une autre façon. Je- Il n'y avait pas d'autre option. J'ai essayé d'être quelqu'un de bien, et je t'ai sauvé. Je suis ici... parce que...balbutia-t-il. Je ne trouve pas les bons mots. Désolé. Je suis ici parce que j'essaie d'être quelqu'un de bien. Et si ce n'est pas suffisant, je- je m'excuse. J'essaierai encore.

Une grimace indéchiffrable passa sur le visage de John. Une sorte de ricanement, peut-être. Il trouvait certainement que Sherlock se comportait comme un enfant ou une machine. Il se disait sûrement que cela n'en valait pas la peine. Il allait pousser la porte et aller se coucher sans un mot.

_The only thing that's worse than one is-_

_(La seule chose qui est pire que "un" est-)_

-Ça va, murmura-t-il finalement en lâchant la poignée et en faisant totalement face à Sherlock. C'est dur pour moi, mais... maintenant que tu as été honnête, je suppose que ça va aller.

-Nous… commença le détective, stoïquement incrédule. Nous sommes…

-Nous sommes toujours amis, articula John en roulant un peu les yeux, légèrement moqueur.

Les lignes de son front avaient disparu. Celles aux coins de ses yeux se dessinaient à nouveau. Il vint s'asseoir à table, en face de Sherlock. Il ne boitait plus.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me parler plus tôt? souffla-t-il en le dévisageant par-dessus le microscope élevé entre eux.

-Parce que tu ne me parlais pas non plus, marmonna-t-il, le regard fuyant.

Il se sentait comme un enfant pris en faute.

-Alors, tu n'es pas resté uniquement parce que je te l'ai demandé, réalisa lentement John. Tu veux vraiment être ici? C'est la vérité?

Sherlock fronça les sourcils, sa promesse et ses conflits intérieurs se soulevant comme une vague au creux de l'océan de boue qui avait commencé à envahir son Palais Mental.

_Pride and my promise  
Between my lies and how the truth gets in the way_

_(Fierté et ma promesse  
Entre mes mensonges et comment la vérité se met dans mon chemin)_

-Sherlock, l'appela doucement son ami. Sherlock, regarde-moi. Dis quelque chose.

-La vérité, c'est que je t'aime, articula-t-il d'une voix rauque, les yeux fixés sur ses mains.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il disait cela. Parce que c'était la seule vérité qui flottait encore en surface. Parce que c'était la dernière chose claire que son esprit pouvait encore concevoir. Parce qu'il devait dire quelque chose, alors autant dire la vérité. Une vérité. Une vérité intangible, incertaine, variable et non vérifiable. Un type de vérité que lui ne comprenait pas, mais auquel John était rodé.

Il lui fallut un moment pour s'apercevoir du silence qui s'éternisait. Il leva brièvement ses yeux pâles vers John. Son visage était indéchiffrable.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire? demanda-t-il d'une voix dure.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils et fit glisser ses mains le long du bois pour les amener sous la table. Le reste de son corps resta immobile alors qu'il cherchait à se justifier.

_The things I want to say to you get lost before they come_

_(Les choses que je veux te dire se perdent avant qu'elles ne viennent)_

John se leva et sortit de la cuisine.

La porte claqua.

Des pas descendirent les escaliers.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et se ferma violemment.

Mrs Hudson sortit de son appartement pour demander si tout allait bien et le silence lui répondit.

_The only thing that's worse than one is none  
The only thing that's worse than one is none  
The only thing that's worse than one is none_

_(La seule chose qui est pire que "un", c'est "aucun")_

* * *

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous?^^_  
_

J'ai essayé de faire une suite à cet OS (j'étais moi-même frustrée par la fin que j'avais créée, haha), mais je n'y parviens pas. Donc je vous laisse le loisir d'imaginer la suite des événements... Est-ce que John va revenir? Et si c'est le cas, est-ce que Sherlock réussira à lui dire tout ce qui lui reste coincé dans la gorge?


End file.
